Le tictac de l'horloge
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Le tic-tac d'une horloge dans sa tête, Vincent l'entend tous les jours, ce bruit qui dérègle ses pensées. Et si son frère avait la solution ? Pas douée pour les résumés mais lisaient quand même


**Disclaimer**: Tout les personnages de ce merveilleux manga sont Jun Mochizuki, heuresement pour eux car le manga serait estampillé yaoi mdr.

**Note**: Ma première fic de Pandora Heart^^. J'ai l'impression que Vincent est OCC, veuiller me pardonner si c'est la cas. Mais après tout on sait pas trop ce qui se passe dans sa tête à celui là. Ah, puis désoler pour les fautes qui peuvent trainer ( Je passe mon temps à m'excuser, c'est idiot lol).

**Pairing**: Vincent/Gilbert, ça reste shonen ai ( j'ai contenue mes pulsions yaoiste mdr).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le tic-tac de l'horloge.**

Tic, tac, tic, tac,...

Le bruit incessant de la trotteuse d'une horloge dans sa tête. Un bruit qui rendrait fou n'importe qui mais pas Vincent, il était habitué à ce tic-tac qui gênait ses pensées, l'empêchant d'y mettre de l'ordre correctement. Pourtant le jeune homme blond n'y faisait presque plus attention, c'était quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui maintenant. Pourtant à Sabrie, ce bruit n'existait pas. C'était venus après et le bruit s'était intensifié quand Gilbert nii-san ne l'avait pas reconnus.

Tic, tac, tic, tac,...

Son frère, sa seule famille, la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment. Il ne se rapellait plus quand l'amour fraternel qu'il portait à son frère avait viré en quelque chose de moins innocent, de plus interdit. Peut-être depuis que cette horloge tintait dans sa tête. Pourtant, le contractant de Yamane ne trouvait pas cela anormal, immoral,sa folie devait surement l'en empêcher. Il aimait sincèrement son grand frère, il ferait tout pour son bien. Quand il lui mentait à propos de son amnésie sur les événements de Sabrie, il affichait toujours le même sourire trompeur, tandis que dans sa tête le tic-tac redoublait d'intensité et que ses ciseaux taillader une nouvelle peluche.

Tic, tac, tic, tac...

Quand Gil nii-san venait, il avait parfois envie de lui dire la vérité pour voir la réaction du contractant de Raven, voir ci ce dernier changerait de comportement avec lui. Vincent savait que Gilbert n'éprouverait jamais le même amour que lui mais si il pouvait faire en sorte de ravoir une vrai relation fraternel et pas la pseudo dont son grand frère faisait preuve quand ils se voyaient, alors ça lui irait très bien. Quand il prenait le brun dans ses bras, il sentait ce dernier se raidir, gêné par cette proximité qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme si le fait qu'ils soient du même sang était un mensonge, un mensonge qui permettrait à Gilbert de se sauver de cette étreinte qui se voulait innocente.

Tic, tac,tic, tac,...

Pour une fois, c'était Gil qui était venus le voir pour lui faire part d'un souvenir qui le troublait car il le trouvait étrange et que son petit frère en faisait partie.

_Tu sais bien que je ne me souviens de rien. Répéta Vincent avec un sourire qui se voulait désolé. Il avait rangé ses ciseaux, même si le rembourage et le cadavre de la peluche gisait par terre, pour ne pas mettre son frère encore plus mal à l'aise.

_C'est un souvenir étrange mais peut-être que sa t'arrive encore. Dit Gil un peu gêné, ce souvenir devait vraiment l'intrigué pour qu'il insiste, lui qui faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas s'attarder dans le manoir des Nightrays.

_Bon explique toi Nii-san.

_Eh bien... Dans ce souvenir on est enfant et tu me dis que tu n'arrive pas à te concentrer...Car tu entend le tic-tac d'une horloge dans ta tête. Expliqua Gilbert en se frottant la tête un peu gêné.

Tic, tac, tic, tac,...

Pour le coup, Vincent était surpris: alors cela lui était arrivé également à Sabrie, pourtant il n'en avait aucun souvenir...Peut-être en avait-il finalement oublié quelques uns.

_Je ne m'en souviens pas mais en effet cela m'arrive encore d'entendre le bruit d'une trotteuse d'horloge et même tout le temps. Répondit honnêtement le blond.

_Tout le temps ? Répéta avec surprise le grand frère.

Vincent hocha la tête, fixant de ses yeux dépareillés sont grand frère qui se frottait la nuque d'un geste nerveux.

_Et...J'avais également trouvé la solution à ton problème. Continua Gilbert encore plus gêné.

Le blond fût surpris: Gil-nii-san avait la solution ? Pourtant, il semblait extrêmement troublé et ses joues prenaient une nouvelle fois cette couleur rouge qui lui allait si bien. Une solution pour ce tic-tac incessant ? Il c'était fait à l'idée de le garder, ce son qui déréglait ses pensées, au lieu de les régler, de les préciser comme fait normalement une horloge. Mais il était curieux de voir quelle solution son grand frère avait trouvé dans le passé et si elle fonctionnait toujours.

Tic, tac, tic, tac,...

Gilbert lui demanda, si il voulait essayer et Vincent accepta avec un grand sourire, plus sincère que d'habitude. Le contractant de Raven se rapprocha de son petit frère qui attendait tranquillement la suite. Le blond était quand même surpris que Gilbert amorça lui même un mouvement envers lui, surtout un mouvement qui les mettraient aussi proche de l'un l'autre. Le jeune homme cheveux noir posa ses mains sur les épaules de son vis à vis.

**Tic, tac, tic, tac...**

Le son dans la tête de Vincent s'intensifia comme à chaque fois que son grand frère était proche de lui. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait maintenant les joues d'une belle couleur pivoine. Il semblait hésiter, se demandant surement si ce qu'il faisait était une bonne idée. Vincent devait se l'avouer: le comportement de son frère le surprenait, il était déja étrange qu'il vienne le voir au lieux de rester avec son cher maître, encore plus étrange qu'il soit si prés de lui par sa propre volonté. D'habitude c'était lui qui cherchait à fuir son petit frère, fuir ses étreintes un peu trop prononcés.

_Tu...Tu bouge pas. Ordonna le grand frère, d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Le blond, hocha la tête et sourit un peu plus: son frère était vraiment adorable, bien sur qu'il ne bougerait pas, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie non plus. Pour une fois, il pouvait être proche de son grand frère sans que celui ci se sauve, même si le bruit de la trotteuse était plus intense.

**Tic, tac, tic, tac,...**

Les mains posées sur ses épaules migrèrent dans ses longs cheveux blond et se posèrent sur ses oreilles, comme pour l'empêcher d'entendre. Le contractant de Raven se rapprocha un peu plus, à la fois sérieux et un peu incertain. Vincent ne put s'empêcher de légèrement rougir quand il vît le visage de son grand frère adoré s'approcher tellement du sien. Le contractant de Yamane sentit les lèvres de son frère se poser sur son front.

**Tic.**

Le bruit de la trotteuse se stoppa net. Le tic-tac n'était plus mais les pensées du petit frère n'étaient pas plus organisé, non elles avaient carrément mis les voiles, à la seconde ou son grand frère adoré l'avait embrassé sur le front. Vincent avait les yeux légèrement écarquillé et sa bouche s'était entrouverte par surprise. Gil s'écarta de son petit frère, toujours aussi rouge, ses mains étaient revenus le long de son corps.

_Ça...Ça à marché ?

Demanda le jeune homme brun, en évitant de fixer le visage de son vis à vis.

Oh que oui sa avait marchait, parfaitement même. Vincent n'entendait plus rien, juste son cœur qui battait plus vite.

_Oui...Répondit doucement Vincent, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère, que Gilbert n'avait jamais vus avant et il se remit à rougir.

_Ah tant mieux...Bon ben je dois retourner voir Oz. Annonça son grand frère, avant de partir vers la porte.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, Vincent rattrapa son frère par la manche de son manteau noir. Gil le regarda intrigué, incapable de deviner ce que pensait son frère.

_Je voulais juste te remercier.

Puis le blond embrassa rapidement son grand frère sur la joue. Ce dernier s'écarta, embarrassé et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

_Reviens vite me voir Gil nii-san. Cria avec amusement Vincent.

_Oui...A la prochaine. Dit Gilbert avant de disparaître au détours d'un couloir.

Quand il referma, sa porte Vincent porta une main à son front, la chaleur des lèvres semblaient encore présente. Puis un sourire réjouie naquit sur son visage,Vincent s'assit sans prendre ses ciseaux et murmura.

_Oui, à la prochaine Nii-san.

Plus de tic-tac incessant, non. C'était plutôt le bruit de son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine qui envahissait sa tête.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ^^. Sa vire en guimauve à la fin. A la prochaine^^.


End file.
